


Bloodmate

by caleyedoscope



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onew tries to rule his vampire clan justly, but when Jonghyun gifts him with a recently turned fledgling boy, a line is crossed. He tries to make the best of things, teaching and caring for the new vampire Taemin, before it becomes clear that somewhere in the middle of it all, a bond has formed. It's not as unwelcome as Onew might have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my 2014 New Year's Resolution to write a story a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20vampire) on my LJ.

**Bloodmate**

Onew eyes the fledgling prostrate on the floor next to Jonghyun, and heaves another sigh. It’s not like Onew can kill them; there are too few of their kind left for that. But it doesn’t mean he can’t suitably punish Jonghyun for turning a human without consent.

He kicks Jonghyun again, simply because he can. “Whose blood has he been drinking?”

“Human,” Jonghyun gasps, as Onew winds his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair and pulls until the other vampire is on his knees, hands gripping tight onto Onew’s wrist. “He’s for—you. For you!”

“You thought you could just turn a human and gift him to me and it would _fix_ the last disaster you orchestrated?”

Tears spill out of Jonghyun’s eyes, maybe because of the humiliation, maybe because of the pain in his body, and he hiccups pathetically. “I didn’t know what else to do. You need—you _need_ someone.”

Onew has half a mind to crack Jonghyun’s spine right then and there, but he’s Onew’s childe, the one who fed from him after he’d been changed, the one who shared his bed before he had matured enough to control his urges. He’d been with plenty of people since then—Onew had not.

He releases Jonghyun, watching as he slumps back onto the floor. “Get out. I won’t ever thank you for this, no matter how it turns out. Key,” he directs his vampire in charge of carrying out punishment, “Jonghyun is not allowed to have blood of any kind for a week. ” 

It’s the longest Onew will ever deprive one of his vampires from drinking, and Jonghyun crumples back onto the floor, mute with horror. Key has to help him out, arms around his middle, clucking his tongue with disapproval. Jonghyun will be exceedingly frail by the end of the week, but Onew thinks the lesson will have been learned.

With Jonghyun gone, Onew turns his attention to the boy, who hasn’t moved an inch since he’d arrived. He lifts the boy’s chin with a single finger and observes the face carefully.

He _is_ beautiful. Porcelain skin arching across his cheekbones, dark pink lips, and thick black hair curling away from his face. His eyes are rimmed red with the need of a Sire’s blood and Onew thinks another day and the boy wouldn’t have lasted. 

“Pretty,” he whispers, gently forcing the boy’s mouth open to look at the teeth poking through his gums, blood pearling around them, saliva pooling in his mouth from hunger. The boy sucks on his finger without permission, but Onew lets him. “So young. What’s your name?”

“Taemin.”

“Taemin,” Onew purrs, petting the soft hair a moment before rolling up his sleeve. “Would you like to drink from me, Taemin? Are you hungry?”

“ _Yes_.” He’s far too new to completely understand the repercussions of drinking from his first vampire. Perhaps Jonghyun had told him, but it doesn’t matter.

Taemin’s teeth sink into Onew’s skin with ease, and he moans. With every mouthful of his blood, Onew feels himself get harder, but he waits, patient. Once Taemin has had his full, Onew can explain what Taemin will give his master, his _Sire_ in return.

For now, he lets Taemin curl around his arm and suckle with tongue and teeth and lips, content. 

Perhaps, Onew thinks, tracing the curve of Taemin’s cheekbone, this won’t be such a disaster after all.

 

**Punishment**

There is an uncharacteristic shift from in front of the door and Onew looks up to see Minho gritting his teeth as one of his knees spasms. He must not have had blood yet today, but honestly, Onew can’t find it in himself to feel any pity. Minho’s been kneeling for a good two hours now and Onew does not intend to let him up until Taemin returns from his errands with Key. That should suffice as punishment enough for refusing to speak about the catastrophe Minho had witnessed in the coven’s main house earlier. Onew suspects Jonghyun is intricately involved but everyone refuses to tell him the full truth and Minho’s always been his most fervent supporter, which means without a doubt, Jonghyun’s involved. Their burgeoning affection for one another only confirms suspicions Onew's had for awhile now: they're meant to be a bonded pair. Hopefully that means Minho will be able to control Jonghyun's disobedient impulses rather than Jonghyun dragging Minho into his messes.

Footsteps sound from the staircase—Taemin—and Onew sets down his book just as the door turns and his fledging steps inside. He’s still as beautiful as he had been when Jonghyun had presented him except less wild, much more classy, and he only has eyes for Onew. He’s also much returning much earlier than Onew had expected, but he doesn’t dwell on that.

“Hi, pet,” Onew says, “did you have fun?”

Under careful tutelage, Taemin had re-learned how to speak more than a few words with his vampire tongue, re-learned how to walk more than a few paces with his vampire legs, all with surprising accuracy and speed. Though reading and writing is taking a bit longer for him to pick up again, Onew finds he doesn’t mind. He’s terribly fond of Taemin, though true to his word, he has never told Jonghyun this, nor will Onew ever. He doesn’t want his coven thinking he will let them get away with turning anyone else without his express permission.

Taemin’s cold under Onew’s fingers, skin frightfully pale, and he allows Taemin to attach his teeth to his arm, humming happily as he sucks down Onew’s blood. Onew doesn’t stop him until Taemin’s warm, a flush in his cheeks, and he gently instructs Taemin to lick the wounds clean, kissing the skin until they heal completely.

“Good job,” Onew praises him, stroking Taemin’s hair back, “you’re getting so much better, Taemin-ah. You’re such a natural.” 

It’s difficult to tell—connections between vampires are hard to distinguish when one is so young—but Onew’s rather adept as sensing these things and he’s very, very old. So he’s mostly positive that Taemin is the vampire Onew is supposed to bond. It’s surprisingly rare between maker and childe, but Onew’s overseen enough bonds to know the signs when they appear. Taemin’s inability to drink from any other vampires when he should be able to by now, and Onew’s own, strange desire to drink Taemin’s in return, when he shouldn’t ever want that. Maker’s do not feed from their children. He only knows of one exception to that rule—his own maker, and one of his vampire-siblings. Onew doesn’t think he can put off calling them any longer. Beyond this point, he isn’t exactly sure what he should do.

“Lay quietly a moment for me, Taemin.”

He’s incredibly aroused, barely able to stand moving away from the young vampire, but he’s all too aware that they are not alone.

Minho’s still kneeling, stays rigidly straight even as Onew runs fingers through his hair and thumbs his cheek. “One question. Answer yes or no honestly and you may leave. I will not press you any further, you have my word. That will be the end of this entire affair.”

He waits, still pulling his fingers through Minho’s hair, until his coven member nods.

“Are you covering for someone else’s error?”

He’s not shocked, Minho’s smart enough to know that Onew knows everything, sees everything, and just wants his vampires to own up to the things they do, the things they say. They aren’t human, after all, he can’t expect human behavior.

“I am,” Minho admits.

Onew almost smiles. “Go. Tell Key he’s in charge for the evening. I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Minho bows before he leaves, legs shaking almost uncontrollably as he stumbles out the door. Onew locks it behind him.

“Hyung,” Taemin says, “were you punishing him?”

“I was. But it’s done now. Come here, Taemin.”

Usually, Taemin’s eager. Hands and mouth all over Onew’s body, wanting to please him, wanting to return the pleasure he gets from drinking Onew’s blood in the only way he can. But tonight, he shies away, looking guilty.

“What is it?”

“Will you punish me?”

Onew blinks. “Have you done something deserving of punishment?” A blush forms on Taemin’s cheeks, one not from drinking blood but from embarrassment Though Onew is not worried, he is curious. His childe has never acted up before now. “What is it?”

The blush drenches Taemin’s skin. “You’ll get mad.”

“I won’t,” Onew promises, knowing it’s inconceivable, right now. Maybe years into the future, it might be possible, but Taemin is still just his childe, still young, still learning. Onew cannot be angry with him.

“Key-hyung,” Taemin mutters.

“What about him?”

“I—skipped.”

“What?”

“I skipped writing lessons.”

Onew has a very difficult time not laughing. “Did you?”

“I just wanted to see you so much. I wanted. You’re warm and you make me happy. You’re much nicer than Key-hyung.”

His laugh erupts, joy from simply being with Taemin overwhelming him. “Oh, pet. Precious, childe. It’s okay. Key-hyung is very strict, I understand. You need to learn to read and write again—but I’ll let it go. Just this once.” He bops Taemin on the nose gently and then leans in to kiss it. “It was hard for me, too, when I had re-learn everything. I skipped as well.”

Taemin finally looks at him. “You did?”

“I did. Just once.”

Taemin snuggles in closer. “I want to skip every day.”

Onew chuckles. He remembers saying the same thing to Yunho, vaguely. And he also remembers his maker’s response. “If I teach you,” Onew says, “will you come?”

“You’ll teach me?”

“For awhile,” Onew agrees, “if you promise to work hard.”

Taemin’s smile is blinding. “I promise.”

“Good boy. Now come here.”

Taemin’s become so adept at this, lips trailing kisses down Onew’s stomach, mouth sucking his cock down to replace the feeling of blood loss. But there’s something else there, lingering as Onew shoots ropes of spunk into Taemin’s mouth, something beyond the requirements of maker and childe, that he knows he can’t ignore much longer. 

He hesitates, later, with Taemin sleeping beside him, but in the end, Onew reaches for his phone. He knows the number by heart and it’s two rings before the other end answers. 

“Jinki-yah.”

Just the sound of his maker’s voice calms him. “Hyung,” Onew says, “I need your help.”

 

 

**Mate**

It’s months into Taemin’s change, after he weans himself off of Onew’s blood and begins to cautiously feed on humans, that the coven leader can deny it no longer: Taemin is his blood mate.

Onew wants so badly to feed from the young vampire that the last time Taemin had been in his bedroom, Onew had been forced to abandon him there and lock himself in Key’s chambers, for fear of sinking his teeth into Taemin’s neck before they can have a proper ceremony. Most times, vampires don’t bother, but Onew is a powerful vampire and a leader, and if he doesn’t have a ceremony, it would set a very bad precedent. Taemin had been hurt, but gentle kisses, once Onew had control of himself, and his own blood offered up for awhile had Taemin back in his good graces almost immediately.

It’s also hard to overlook the signs from Taemin much longer: his disgust with blood from other vampires, his preference of Onew’s blood over human blood. He listens to Onew and the clan in turn listen to Taemin. They need to bond and they need to do it soon.

The only problem is broaching the topic to Taemin. Onew knows blood mates have been thoroughly covered in his studies, and he’s a smart vampire, probably well able to put the signs together himself and reach a conclusion. He isn’t the wide-eyed boy Jonghyun had dragged in here, speech stuttered and eyes scared. He’s confident, he’s matured, and it’s incredibly sexy.

Vampires are not particularly romantic, but Onew does believe there is a right way to do things such as this, and so he plans carefully. He gorges on human blood first, so as to sate his hunger, and tops it off with a few mouthfuls from Key’s neck. As clan leader he is able to drink from any adult vampire at any time (until he is bonded,) and Key’s blood has always been his favorite.

Feeling bolstered, and sure he won’t take any of Taemin’s blood by accident (because he’s too full to able to fit another sip into his body,) he sends for the fledgling and waits in bed, covers bunched up around him, tea growing cold on the low table. Onew’s sure they won’t get to drinking it.

Taemin’s quieter now, showing his enthusiasm with his smile and his carefully measured steps. Onew pulls him close, Taemin sliding beneath the covers, and he waits, eyes dark, his need apparent. So Onew let’s him drink first, fangs sinking into his neck, the euphoria blanketing him while Taemin palms Onew’s hardening his cock and licks the tender skin of the cuts until they heal. He swipes at his lips, unwilling to part with even a drop, before his hands pull at Onew’s clothes and he kisses down the exposed skin until Onew’s clothes are gone and he can suck down Onew’s cock and mouth the head of it, Onew writhing in the sheets until he comes, marveling as _how good_ his beautiful little pet is. He wants to reciprocate. He wants to touch Taemin, to not just please him with blood.

“Taemin-ah,” Onew murmurs, pulling his fledgling close even as his muscles still tremor. He can feel Taemin’s cock hard against his thigh and Onew has to grit his teeth. “Pet.”

“Master?”

“We need to talk. About—us. Tell me, beautiful. Do you want—do you ever want me to bite you?”

It’s the last piece of the puzzle. In some rare cases, one party wants to bond and the other does not, despite all the signs, so Onew has to be sure.

Taemin gives him a curious look, though Onew can sense a little apprehension and it gives him hope. “You told me that wasn’t allowed and that I wouldn’t even want it until I was strong enough to feed off other vampires.”

“Usually that is the case. But there are exceptions and I think the two of us might be one.”

Realization flashes through Taemin’s gaze. “Oh,” he whispers.

“Ah, pet,” Onew murmurs, “I will go first. I’ve wanted to bite you since the first day you walked through my doors. I want it so bad I can’t think straight. So tell me. Tell me you want me, too.”

A few weeks ago, Taemin had cut his hair, Key fashioning it into something stylish and Onew runs his fingers through it now, watching Taemin’s face carefully as he chews the inside of his cheek.

“I—I want—“ he meets Onew’s gaze, burning hot and so dark, “I want you to do so many things to me. Everything. I want—I want everything. But I thought—you _said_ —”

“I know. But this—us—is special. It’s rare.” Onew takes a deep breath, breathing in Taemin and the smell of the cooling tea and wood crackling in the fire place. It soothes him, gives him enough brain space to think past Taemin’s admission of his feelings. “It won’t be easy. A mate of a clan leader has responsibilities. Granted, not until you come of vampire age, but that isn’t far off. Can you do that?”

“I can do anything for you. I will.”

Onew allows the kiss (can’t deny it any longer.) Gentle and sweet, he holds Taemin like he’s going to break, like he’ll pull back at any minute and say _just kidding, Jonghyun said it would be funny if I said yes_ , but he doesn’t. He stays and returns the kiss (and Onew’s feelings,) and before they can mate right then and there, the clan leader pulls away.

“There’s a proper ceremony.”

“I know.”

“I have to call my maker down here to perform it. But I’ll do it as soon as possible.”

“Okay.”

Onew traces the side of his childe’s face. “You should stay with Key tonight. I don’t trust myself.”

Apparently, Taemin doesn’t trust himself either, because after a final kiss, untangles himself from Onew and the sheets, and smiles so wide and bright Onew’s heart clenches in want. _He_ is the reason for that smile.

“Sleep well, pet.”

“You too, master.”

That night, Onew dreams of Taemin and blood and the bond and forever.

 

**Illegal**

The day after Onew announces his Bonding to the clan, Jonghyun kills two people. Key finds their bodies drained of blood in the alleyway, and instead of planning a ceremony, Onew finds himself in front of a prostrated Jonghyun again, this time with Taemin at his side. He looks half petrified, having long forgotten what an angry Onew is like, and yet half intrigued. He is at least, paying attention, which is good. Once he fully matures and becomes Onew’s mate he’ll have to start dishing out discipline as well.

“I could have you killed for this,” Onew finally says. He purposefully does not look at Minho. The clan leader has known for awhile that Minho has been eyeing Jonghyun for a blood mate, though he’s been tactfully not speaking of it since Jonghyun seems incredibly oblivious to his advances.

“I know,” Jonghyun whispers, and Onew is so confused because there are tears in his eyes. His childe looks so hurt, so lost, and it breaks Onew’s heart. “You should do it. I don’t—I don’t understand what’s going on. I don’t understand why I’m so angry all the time, why I keep fighting you. I don’t want to do it. I don’t. But I can’t stop, so kill me. Please kill me so it stops.”

“Childe,” Onew murmurs, and he’s on the floor in a second, lifting Jonghyun from the floor and cradling his head. “Bite,” he instructs, guiding Jonghyun’s mouth to his neck, and bite Jonghyun does, his tears stinging the messy cuts as he cries, only able to swallow a few mouthfuls before he curls into Onew’s lap sobbing and begging for death.

Taemin licks the wounds clean.

“I’m not going to kill you, Jonghyun. I never wanted to do that, nor did I ever mean to. I cannot kill my first childe. I don’t know what is wrong, but we’ll fix it. I promise.”

“I feel as though I am being ripped apart. I don’t—I can’t do it anymore, I can’t fight it.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, darling childe of mine, you won’t have to for much longer. Has someone fed from you lately?” 

Jonghyun shakes his head, “No one will touch me.”

The admission makes Onew angry, but he forces it down—his childe needs to be bled. Onew beckons to Minho. “Drink.”

Minho doesn’t hesitate, fangs fully stretched even when he is only half way across the room, and they sink easily into Jonghyun’s neck. But Minho spits out the first mouthful, immediately choking, gasping for air, the skin of his lips bubbling as if Jonghyun’s blood had been acid. 

“Taemin!” Onew passes Jonghyun off, instructing him to not touch the other’s blood, and rips open a vein in his arm, pressing it to Minho’s lips, praying his blood will heal his childe of whatever this is. It takes a long while, in which Key pushes most of the clan back out, only those closest to Onew staying, watching, wondering. Finally, Minho manages to catch his breath.

There are a number of explanations for why a vampire’s blood might be poison to another, but as Onew starts to put the pieces together in his mind, he reaches one, final, conclusion just as Minho wheezes it. “He’s mated.” 

Jonghyun looks as shell shocked as Onew. “I’m not. I wouldn’t—not without—I _can’t_ without you.”

A vampire’s sire is required for mating, no exceptions. When a sire dies, he passes his authority and bonds to the other children on to his first childe, so there are no circumstances (not even the extinction of all but one vampire,) that would allow for mating to happen without a sire’s knowledge. Or so Onew had thought.

Minho heaves, coughing up black blood and bile, Onew moving his arm away just in time. Tears are pricking his eyes, and Onew knows that he’s thinking his chances with Jonghyun are over. “Not yet,” Onew soothes him, “there’s time to fix this, don’t lose hope. Drink.” Minho teeth sink into Onew’s other arm and he sucks greedily.

A mate bond would explain Jonghyun’s irrational behavior. Someone could have performed a ritual, managed to sneak some of Onew’s blood to tie Jonghyun to someone else’s will. The harder he thinks on it, the more he begins to recall Yunho tutoring him on a similar instance, several hundred years ago. It is possible to form a bond against another’s will, if one has all the necessary ingredients, but it is also possible to break it, and Onew very nearly cries with relief.

“That’s enough.”

Key’s pulling Minho away from Onew’s arm, and Onew realizes that Taemin is holding him steady. He’d given a lot of blood today; Taemin wouldn’t get any tonight, and his mate looks ticked off as he realizes it. “Sorry, pet,” Onew soothes, “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“But I don’t understand,” Taemin frowns, “if no one can drink from him then how can Jonghyun drink from any one else? I thought—I don’t know what I thought.”

“That is dictated by choice,” Onew tells him. “Whomever bonded Jonghyun added in a ritual that made his blood poison to all others except his mate. But since Jonghyun was not a part of that ritual, he couldn’t do the same. It’s an outdated practice and definitely illegal—I don’t fully understand it; we will have to ask Yunho when he arrives. But just to be safe, Jonghyun will drink only from me. Sorry, love.”

“That’s okay,” Taemin says, and pets at Jonghyun’s hair, now sweaty and matting to his forehead. “I owe Jonghyun this new life; for awhile, I can share.” 

Onew ducks his head to kiss Taemin’s cheek. “Let’s get them up. Minho will stay with Key tonight, I think. Jonghyun will stay with us.”

Taemin’s able to lift Jonghyun easily, his broaden shoulders and extra height hoisting Jonghyun up onto his back. It’s actually quite attractive and it takes several deep breaths for Onew to keep himself under control. He needs blood.

“Go.” Taemin nudges him towards Key, “I can take care of Jonghyun while you drink.”

Despite Jonghyun grumbling, Onew leans in to kiss Taemin, “Thank you, darling pet,” whispered against his skin and making Taemin blush, even as he hitches Jonghyun up and starts towards the stairs. 

Onew follows Key and Minho, yanking Key’s shirt off as soon as they’re in the room and pushing him down onto the bed, sinking his own fangs into Key’s skin and drinking deep. Key’s blood is the only thing he can stomach lately, the sweet and tangy taste similar to the smell of Taemin’s and Onew laps greedily, taking as much as he dares. By the time the fog in his mind has cleared, Key is writhing beneath him, begging for attention, and Onew wishes he could give it. Instead he beckons to Minho, gently urging Key into his arms with a few kisses and petting his hair back as Minho pulls the rest of their clothes off. 

“Thank you, beautiful,” he croons, giving the wound on Key’s neck one last lick, watching it heal, “I’ll see you both later.”

Taemin and Jonghyun are both asleep when he gets back, Jonghyun held tight in Taemin’s arms with plenty of room left for Onew to slide in behind Taemin and press his face into his shoulders blades, breathing in deep. Full of blood, the smell of his mate is only slightly arousing and easy to beat down in favor of sleep; he’s long overdue for some rest.

Hopefully, things will be better when they awake.

**Life**

The wound on Yunho’s thigh is insignificant, healing even without the aid of Jaejoong’s mouth. But still, his childe is meticulous in cleaning it, tongue running along the torn skin and lapping up the rivulets of blood until it’s cured.

“Sweet,” Yunho croons, “you’re so good to me.”

Jaejoong beams at him, blood staining his teeth. Yunho wants to lick it off, but it’s his own blood and not as appetizing as his mate’s.

He doesn’t need to ask, Jaejoong flopping down beside him and offering his neck. Yunho kisses it, impressed with his own ability to take it slow before biting down hard, soothing the ache in his body and the need in his heart. They’re too exhausted for anything more, the journey to Jinki’s coven a long and arduous one. 

There’s a knock on their door and he pulls away from Jaejoong’s neck with a final lick. “Enter.”

It’s Jonghyun. Jinki and Jonghyun. 

“Oh, childe,” Yunho sighs. He can feel how weak his darling vampire is, “come here. Jaejoong-ah.”

Jaejoong takes hold of Jonghyun’s other side and together they lift him onto the bed. Yunho bites him immediately and nearly chokes. His blood is bad. Very, very bad. He lets Jaejoong have a sip, so he knows what it tastes like and pets his mate’s back as he spits it back up over the side of the bed.

“It’s blood magic, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Yunho nods, “strong blood magic.”

“Can it be traced?”

“I think so. I’ll work with Changmin on it and we’ll find a way. Magic this strong—it can only be so many people. We’ll find him.”

Jinki looks relieved and Yunho beckons, leaving Jaejoong to stroke back Jonghyun’s hair and sing softly to him so he sleeps. Jinki latches onto Yunho arm with his teeth and drinks. It’s been too long since Jinki was able to drink from him, and Yunho can almost see the strength flowing back into him, the life coming back into his eyes. “Don’t worry,” Yunho murmurs, “I’m here. We’ll fix this and bond you and Taemin and it will all be right again. I promise.”

Jinki doesn’t seem to hear him, just drinks steadily.

But Jaejoong looks up and smiles warm and gentle and Yunho feels like he’s alive again. 

 

**Bonding & Biting**

The bonding ceremony is a blur for Onew.

The link between the two of them is pulsing so strong it’s all Onew can feel, and his need to drink from Taemin is only held in check due to Yunho’s firm grip on his shoulder. “Soon,” Yunho whispers. The ritual is nearly complete, the spells all recited and all they are doing now is waiting for them to seal together properly.

Onew’s hands are still holding onto Taemin’s tightly, and it’s clear the young fledgling vampire is totally out of it, unaware of anything except the power flooding him and his own need to drink Onew’s blood. Five more minutes pass and then Yunho’s Ritual Master, Changmin, finally nods. It is done.

Yunho and Changmin just barely manage to leave Onew’s chambers before he pounces, teeth sinking into Taemin’s neck and then’s he gone. Taemin’s blood is unlike anything Onew’s ever tasted. His whole body zings with pleasure as it floods his mouth, warmth traveling down his body to the tips of his toes with every lick. And the noises Taemin is making…Onew is sure he is not going to survive this, and he’s more than fine with that. “Pet,” he croons, licking gently at the wounds he caused, “darling bonded mate. Bite. You don’t need permission anymore, not while we are together like this.”

Those are apparently the words Taemin had been waiting to hear, because his teeth sink into Onew’s shoulder and even though he’s done it a hundred times, it’s different. There’s a give and take, the bond between them overflowing and it is as if Onew hasn’t a care in the world, besides Taemin. “My neck, Taemin. Bite,” Onew urges. It’s perfect; Taemin’s fangs sliding into the veins, lapping eagerly at the blood that spills over onto Onew’s skin. Fire races through Onew’s body, lust sinking into him, driving him towards more and he rips Taemin’s ritual robes, dislodging his mouth.

He descends on Taemin’s skin, lips pressing against his neck, tongue flat as he smooths over Taemin’s collar bones and then bites down, marking his mate with his fangs, biting into the soft flesh of his belly, each mouthful of blood pulling delicious sound from Taemin’s throat, this body writhing even as Onew holds him down, chasing the beautiful red flush of his skin.

Taemin whines when Onew pulls his mouth away, but he’s soothed as soon as Onew hefts his legs, fingers sliding down his abs to pull at his cock, the palm of Onew’s hands cupping his balls and he slicks them both with lube, fingers pressing into Taemin. He’s waited so long. They’ve both wanted this for so long.

Taemin finger tips trace the contours of Onew’s jaw, slipping into his mouth for Onew to suck on as he stretches his bondmate carefully, and Taemin’s breathing is ragged by the time Onew deems him ready. “Okay?” he asks, and kisses the inside of Taemin’s wrist.

“Yes,” Taemin breathes, and he hiccups as Onew pushes into him, bites down on his lip, blood dripping down his neck; Onew is quick to lick it away, taste rushing through him again and nearly overpowering the feeling of being inside of his mate. He thrusts gently, testing Taemin’s tolerance, admiring the way he arches, skin already glistening, blood mixing with sweat. But it’s not enough. 

Onew flips Taemin over, ass in the air, face pushed onto the bed as he rests on his elbows. Taemin is scorching hot around him, slick with so many things, and it isn’t long before he’s dicking in fast and deep, skin slapping against skin and harmonizing against the sound of Taemin moaning mostly unintelligible things, hands winding into the sheets as he grinds back. But it’s not just physical. Onew feels it, in the bond, the sensations rocketing back and forth and it’s too much—he’d wanted to hold out but he can’t, the pleasure in his body building to a level he’s never experienced in his life. 

“Come,” Taemin says, and he’s back on his back, pulling Onew close, body sucking him in tight, fangs dipping back into his neck for more blood, “Come, Jinki,” Taemin murmurs, and the sound of his name on his mate’s lips sends him crashing, body spasming, and he loses a bit of his self awareness, coming to with Taemin biting into him again and again. Their lips crash together as Onew gets a hand in between their bodies and in seconds Taemin’s spilling over Onew’s fingers and onto his own belly, _Jinki Jinki Jinki_ a whispered litany as he comes down from his high.

Onew pets Taemin’s hair, running his hand through it as they lick at each other’s puncture marks that they were too preoccupied to heal. The sheets are ruined, blood and cum and sweat staining them, but he’s too tired to care—too happy to care. Taemin curls into him, even though he’s now taller, and Onew tucks him underneath his chin, heart still hammering. 

He kisses the top of Taemin’s head.

Bonded. Onew and Taemin are bonded.

 

**The Other Mate**

Having a bond mate makes it very difficult to focus on his duties as clan leader—but Onew supposes that is why Yunho is staying for a few days. Leaving the bed while Taemin is still in it with him is impossible, Onew always drawn to Taemin’s mouth and his skin, their hunger for each other equally insatiable the past few days. Still, duty calls. There are some things Yunho cannot handle for him.

“Bebe,” Onew croons. 

The sun is just setting, golden light filtering in through a slit between the dark curtains and Taemin’s hair tinges red in the path of it. His mate looks so peaceful, so content, his skin marred with the imprints of Onew’s teeth. Onew longs to make more before they heal over, but he knows it’s going to have to wait. 

“Wake up,” he urges, kissing down Taemin’s neck to lick at mark still an angry red. “We have some fights to settle.”

It’s feels like that’s all Onew does these days. It’s to be expected of a seethe as small as his with as little of a pool of willing humans to feed from as they do, but still, it gets tiresome and right now handing out justice is the last thing he wants to do.

Surprisingly, Onew discovers, Jonghyun is not involved in this particular scuffle, at least not directly. But even more strange, Minho is. He’s facing off against one of Onew’s newer vampires, Jonghyun cowering behind him, his neck bleeding. Taemin goes without having to be asked, coaxing Jonghyun out from behind Minho, going straight to where Key is waiting with warm water and bandages. Because of his bad blood, no one will be able to lick him clean.

Yunho is siting back against the wall, his mate’s head in his lap and he’s stroking Jaejoong’s hair back ever so gently. They look relaxed, but Onew can see that both of them are watching closely, ready to step in if needed: it must have been a spectacular fight. Except that there is no broken furniture, no casualties other than Jonghyun’s scratches, and Onew glances at Yunho again, confused. There must be something missing, an element to this Onew is too drunk on Taemin’s blood to immediately see and Yunho wants him to figure it out.

Onew goes to Minho first, pleased when he goes onto his knees immediately and meets Onew’s gaze as the clan leader cups his cheek. “Minho, I’m so disappointed. This is not like you at all. Why would you pick a fight?”’

“He hurt Jonghyun.”

And that’s something Onew did not expect. He had thought that maybe Jonghyun had gotten into the crossfire of fangs or other weapons, not the one attacked. Onew keeps his hand on Minho’s shoulder a moment as an order for him to stay as he is, before the leader turns to the other vampire. He can’t remember the vampire’s name, but he’s pleased when he kneels as well, looking sick to his stomach with remorse. It doesn’t make sense.

“You attacked Jonghyun?” 

“I just—he smelled good. I couldn’t—I couldn’t help myself. I wanted him.”

Onew narrows his eyes. “He shouldn’t smell good to you,” he starts. He tries to recall if this vampire had been around when Jonghyun’s strange bonding situation. He doesn’t think so. “Where have you been the past few days?”

“Me? I—in town. I was around. Spent a few days at the theater.”

Onew can tell when the room catches onto his train of thought because it seems to chill a few degrees, a few of the vampires present murmuring to each other in surprise. “I don’t think you were.”

“I was! I—you can ask the theater director. I swear I’m not lying what—why? I’m sorry, I’m sorry I attacked I don’t know why I did it, I can’t explain it it was like—like I was going to die if I didn’t have his blood. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please believe me.”

It’s strange, but Onew can’t smell any lies. Either he’s losing his touch, or this vampire really is telling the truth. Onew chances a glance at Yunho, still very confused, but his sire only smiles at him. It’s almost encouragement, but Onew isn’t really sure. 

“Jonghyun, come here.”

It takes some coaxing, and a little help from Taemin, but soon Jonghyun is standing in front of the vampire, his knees shaking. “Jonghyun, what does he smell like? Good?”

“Good,” Jonghyun nods, “Like—like—“ he swallows.

“Like mate?” Taemin suggests.

Onew is ready when Minho leaps up, hands going straight for the other vampires throat, fangs elongating. Still, it takes three vampires, Key included, to hold him back.

“I don’t understand,” the other vampire says, looking petrified.

Neither does Onew, really. But he has a guess, and he thinks he finally remembers this vampire. “It’s Baekhyun, right?” he murmurs, and the other vampire nods, looking a smidgen pleased that Onew is using his name. “Baekhyun, did you hear what happened to Jonghyun?”

“I was at the theater.” Definitely not a lie, Onew notes, and he thinks his guess of the situation is now more truth than anything.

“Someone bonded a vampire to Jonghyun without his consent. Baekhyun, has anyone been able to drink from you lately?”

“I haven’t—I haven’t had anyone try. I’ve been busy I—wait. You think I did this. You think I would—“

“No,” Onew shakes his head. “No, I think someone bonded you and Jonghyun together.”

Baekhyun looks horrified and yet not convinced. So Onew beckons to one of the vampires watching and is not at all surprised when he bites into Baekhyun’s neck and immediately throws the blood back up. Onew turns to Minho. “He’s a victim, Minho, just like Jonghyun.”

“But—“

“No. Stay kneeling on that floor until you can accept that, am I clear?”

“Yes, sire.”

It’s apparently going to take some time to process because Minho stays where he is, breathing controlled as he closes his eyes. Onew supposes he can’t blame him; Minho’s waited so long to have Jonghyun, after all.

“Do you think we can find the person that did this, now that we have two sides to the equation?” 

Yunho smiles, and Onew finally notices that his lips are stained a dark red, probably with Jaejoong’s blood. It makes Onew long for Taemin’s.

“Yes,” Yunho says, “I think we can.”

 

**Rogue**

In the short time Taemin’s been with Onew, he’s grown. As a rule, vampires do not age, but when they are turned in adolescence, the body allows for some changes: growth and weight gain and the burning of baby fat until they are mature. It happens at an accelerated pace, as part of the change itself, and Onew thinks Taemin is at the tail end. He’s taller than Onew now, his shoulders broad and jaw sharp. He’s still pretty, still delicate, but there’s a power behind his body that wasn’t there before and it makes Onew want his mate even more.

And it’s not just his body that’s changed. Taemin’s matured, taken on duties as the leader’s blood mate without any complaints. Onew finds he leans on Taemin just as often as Taemin leans on him.

But there isn’t time to dwell on that. Yunho’s blood mage Changmin had been mumbling spells for a week now, using Jonghyun and Baekhyun as a focus, and he’s finally found a trail for them to follow. It’s just in time, too, because Onew doesn’t think he’ll be able to control Minho for much longer. 

Onew allows Yunho to do most of the work since this is technically still his territory, as the eldest Sire. It takes several days but eventually, Changmin finds him.

Onew is in bed with Taemin, just about to fall asleep with his head in his pet’s lap when Kibum bursts through the door and announces that the vampire that orchestrated the entire mess has been found.

The hall where Onew holds audience is filled to brimming with his coven and Yunho’s as well as some other stray vampires who heard of the story and want to see the end of it. Onew doesn’t mind an audience but he’s not sure it’s going to help the situation any.

The vampire kneeling on the floor has a nameless face. It’s unremarkable (unmarked,) and he’s sneering at Jonghyun and Baekhyun with something that looks a little like pride but also like hate. Onew almost snaps his neck right there.

“Is he one of yours?” Yunho asks.

“No. Does anyone recognize him?”

No one seems to know him, and after a moment Onew stands in front of him, raising the vampire’s chin with a finger to get a better look at him. “You’re a rogue,” he says, after a moment.

“What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t,” Onew assures him, “I only needed to know if there was a notice of death I ought to send to a coven leader.” 

The accused being a rogue makes this a lot easier. Less politics, less chance of a bloody revenge, although Onew is sure there’s no clan that would condone forced bonding. Not these days.

“Why did you do it?”

He doesn’t expect an honest answer and he doesn’t get one. “Because I could.”

“Psychopath,” Taemin accuses. It’s a little under his breath but easily heard by everyone. Several vampires murmur their agreement.

“Do we need him to undo the bond?” Onew asks Changmin.

Changmin smiles, his fangs flashing a moment and the look sends a chill down Onew’s spine. “Not alive,” the blood mage assures him.

Onew doesn’t waste any time, reaching out and snapping the rogue’s neck before he has a second to react. The thump of his body makes several people in the hall jump. “Burn it,” Onew instructs Key.

Yunho gives a nod of approval and that’s all Onew needs to grab ahold of Taemin and run from the hall. They’d sort out the bond later.

“Are you okay?” Taemin asks, when they’ve shut the door of their quarters behind them.

“No,” Onew answers. Killing always saps his strength, reduces his levels of energy to the point that he almost blacks out.

To his credit, Taemin remains silents, letting Onew curl into his body. “Drink,” Taemin urges, even as Onew bites him, “and rest. We’ll fix everything in the morning.”

 

**Blood Mage**

Undoing a bond is painful business. The only thing that makes it tolerable is neither Jonghyun nor Baekhyun want to keep the bond between them, though Onew is glad to see that they at least struck up a friendship and that they don’t hate one another. There is no bigger problem than vampires hating each other. It’s the sort of thing that starts wars and rips clans apart. Onew wants no part in all of that.

Changmin spends hours putting together his spells, measuring parts of Jonghyun’s blood and Bakehyun’s blood, mixing them together. They’d burned the rogue’s body into ash and Changmin uses a little vial full of it as well. Onew tries to pay attention, because usually blood spells and magic fall to him since they don’t have a blood mage in his clan, but it’s difficult. Magic isn’t really his thing.

It does seem to interest Taemin, however. He watches with curiosity, even taking notes, and his grin is ear splitting when Changmin lets him help.

“He seems extremely interested,” Yunho comments casually. 

“He is my mate. He can’t be my blood mage too.”

“You know I’m not really one for rules. Especially silly dumb ones that were made thousands of years ago with no real point. There’s not enough of us left to be picky about such things. If he’s interested in learning then Changmin will be more than willing to teach him.”

Of course Yunho had already asked Changmin. Of course Yunho _already knew_. Onew’s not sure he will ever become as good a clan leader as Yunho, as good a sire as Yunho. Not that it is going to keep Onew from trying.

“I’ll ask him,” Onew smiles. He’s pretty sure he already knows what Taemin is going to say.

It takes a total of two days to rend the bond and another two days after that for them to fully get back on their feet. Minho sticks to Jonghyun’s side like glue during the process, and because Baekhyun is new to the pack and doesn’t really have any close enough friends yet, Onew stays by his.

Perhaps predictably, with Onew’s attention elsewhere, Taemin follows Changmin around and starts to learn. Onew wishes he could watch, but with Baekhyun biting into him every few hours for blood, it’s impossible. Taemin only comes in at night, exhausted from lessons but offering his neck up to Onew so he can replenish his strength. “Are you learning a lot, pet?” Onew asks him, smoothing away Taemin’s bangs. He needs to get his hair cut again.

“So much. I love it.”

“I’m so glad,” Onew coos, “I’m so happy for you.”

“It’s okay?” Taemin asks, “Key said it’s not allowed.”

“Yunho’s the oldest vampire left on the earth. He said it’s fine and so it is. Don’t worry about it.”

Beside him, Baekhyun starts to stir again, and Onew kisses Taemin’s cheek. He intends for Taemin to leave but instead his mate climbs onto the bed and helps a very weak Baekhyun place his mouth on Onew’s arm and bite down. “I want to stay,” Taemin says, “I miss you.”

“Stay then,” Onew smiles, “you’re always welcome here with me.”

 

**Final**

Yunho and his entourage leave as soon as both Baekhyun and Jonghyun settle. They slip out quietly in the early morning hours and only Onew and Taemin see them off. Changmin hands over several large tomes for Taemin to read and memorize, with promises to contact him often for lessons over Skype and telephone.

“You really want this,” Onew says, tucking hair behind Taemin’s ear as he picks up one of the books and starts to read, fingers smoothing over the pages as he sounds out words and phrases. “I’m glad. I’m happy you found something you want to do. Besides me, anyway.”

Taemin glances up with a smile, the corners of his mouth curling in tandem with Onew’s stomach. “I’ll always want you. I’m yours.”

“I know, bebe.”

They eventually end up on the bed, when Onew’s gentle teasing and wandering hands get too much for Taemin to ignore. “Thirsty,” Onew murmurs, “let me bite you, pet. Want to taste you.” 

“You sound like an animal.”

“Want you.”

Onew had tried to prepare himself for this, the inevitable dependence that he, as Sire, as the more powerful vampire, develops. As his childe, Taemin learns, he stays close, he craves. But as time progresses between them, the Sire soon becomes dependent and the childe independent. Onew hadn’t seen much of it between Yunho and Jaejoong, but his sire is very good at controlling his desires. Much better than Onew.

It seems as though that change is starting to occur, the need for his child’s blood overwhelming, and he sinks his fangs into Taemin’s neck, drinking deep, hoping to stay his hunger for longer if he takes more. Taemin runs his fingers through Onew’s hair, his tiny little gasps of pleasure urging Onew on until he starts to feel Taemin’s hips move, his breathing heavy. 

They switch on and off, biting and drinking until their bodies are littered with bruises and teeth marks, the sheets sticky with blood and sweat and after awhile, cum. Stretching in the aftermath is luxurious, Taemin’s tongue gentle against Onew’s collarbones where he soothes over the last of the bites. 

“Taemin-ah.”

“Mm?”

“Do you miss being human? Are you happy here?”

It’s difficult to remember being human after the change. Onew’s been a vampire for so long all he can recall are indistinct smells and feelings: the softness of his mother’s hair, but not the features of her face, the smell of his father as he grills meat, the sound of his laughter against the crown of Onew’s head. Taemin is so young, he probably recalls a lot more, misses his family, if he had one. Onew had never asked until now.

“I am so happy,” Taemin whispers. “I remember…I remember, amid that blood lust when Jonghyun turned me, being angry. I remember being upset that I was in so much pain, that he had made me something I didn’t understand. But now I am glad. I am so pleased he picked me out for you. I—I should not tell him that, right? Or anyone else.”

Onew kisses him, pleased with how his mate has matured. “No. We don’t want the clan to think they can turn humans on a whim in order to please me.”

Taemin’s eyes narrow and he huffs. “I belong to you. You don’t need anyone else.”

Jealousy is a little adorable on his pet, Onew thinks and he pinches Taemin’s cheek. “And I belong to you, darling. We’ll make a good clan leader of you yet. It won’t be long before I can push all my duties off on you.”

The pout is even cuter than the jealousy and Onew laughs. “That was a joke.”

“I don’t even understand how you managed to do it all without me helping,” Taemin scoffs.

“I didn’t have you distracting me,” is Onew’s easy reply.

Taemin splutters, his face going red and Onew leans in to kiss it away, swallowing down his pet’s protests and changing them into moans of encouragement. It’s too soon to take more blood, too soon to touch each other, so Onew eventually tucks himself underneath Taemin’s chin, pleased his mate is still growing, pleased with everything his mate is.

“Wake me tomorrow?” Taemin asks. He’s still too young to go long without sleep.

“Mm,” Onew agrees.

Taemin nods off first, his breathing stopping as he doesn’t think about having to do it to speak, to feel less weird, and Onew smiles to himself, reaching up to trace the curve of Taemin’s cheekbone. 

He really was the exact opposite of everything Onew had expected, nothing like a disaster and everything like the perfect mate. “Sleep well, darling pet,” he breathes, and closes his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Onew cannot wait to wake.


End file.
